


His Left Hand

by PaulaMcG



Series: Sketches for a Portrait [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Artist Remus Lupin, Drabble, Hogwarts, M/M, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Portraits, Self-Portrait, Werewolf Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulaMcG/pseuds/PaulaMcG
Summary: Attempts at art have been part of Remus’s life since he was bitten, and among his attempts at self-portraits this is the chronologically first one.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Sketches for a Portrait [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758325
Kudos: 7





	His Left Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first one in my series of 100-word drabbles titled Sketches for a Portrait. Inspired by the prompt _portrait_ in Live Journal community lupin100, I started the series with four drabbles in November 2006. I’m still grateful to Minnow for her help in some final polishing touches.

During class the pale boy exchanges grimaces with his three friends. Determined not to succumb to his weariness, he makes his notes effortlessly and smiles to himself, adding a dissident comment. His left hand, in turn, grabs the quill and starts drawing figures on the margins of his parchment, first some magical creatures…

By the end of the class, among the faces on the margins there is a graceful one. He quickly adds pointy ears on top of the smooth black hair as well as a hideous moustache, so as to make sure this sketch, too, looks like a caricature.


End file.
